Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. In light of an increasingly web-centric culture, one emerging service is the use of wireless devices to access web services. However, limited resources within the wireless environment (e.g., bandwidth, processing power) and/or battery power can limit access to such web services on mobile devices. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to overcome such limitations by enabling efficient and secure access to web services via, for example, a proxy server.